Say something
by inugami18
Summary: La estaba dejando, Tori Vega, la chica que siempre había estado ahí para ella, incluso cuando no lo había pedido, le estaba diciendo adiós.


**Hey! esta historia la inspiro el cover de la canción** **_Say something _****Victoria Justice y Max Scheneider, juro que me parte el corazón cada que la escucho, les recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen, bueno de mi parte es todo, les dejo leer**

* * *

Se abre el telón, se encienden las luces, en medio de el escenario se puede ver un piano negro de cola, frente al mismo un chico afroamericano, luciendo un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata negra, las manos reposando sobre él, el cabello en rastas amarrado, lo cual provoca un aire más elegante en el.

Sobre el piano se encuentra sentada una chica de tez morena y cabello castaño, con un lindo vestido blanco y moño negro, haciendo así juego con el chico, ambos se ven a los ojos y el publico rompe en gritos y aplausos por un momento vitoreando el nombre de ambos, dejándose llevar por la euforia, no dura mucho y nuevamente reina el silencio. Se escucha una melodía triste, melancólica de aquellas notas, la canción ha empezado.

**_A: say something I'm giving up on you_**

**_T: I'll be the one, if you want me to_**

**_A: anywhere, I would've followed you_**

**_T: say something i'm giving up on you_**

Podía notarse el sentimiento y la pasión que ponían ambos chicos en aquella canción, siempre mirándose a los ojos, pareciera que solo existieran ellos dos, que se perdían el uno en el otro, pero no era así, la chica estaba perdida en sus propias memorias, en todas las veces que había dicho "te quiero" y a cambio solo había recibido una sonrisa torcida y silencio; en todo lo que había hecho por Jade sin recibir si quiera un gracias, en donde prácticamente debía rogarle por un abrazo o una muestra de afecto, en cómo había vencido su miedo a las películas de terror y se disponía a salir de su zona de confort solo para que la pelinegra se pudiera fijar un poco más en ella.

**_BOTH (AMBOS): _**

**_And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all_**

**_And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl _**

Entre el público cierta chica pelinegra no dejaba de ver a la latina mientras luchaba con las ganas de llorar, que iban superando al enojo que sintió en primera instancia por la canción, sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, sabía que la canción era para ella a pesar de que la latina no la mirara, a pesar de que hace 2 semanas no se hablaban, todo por culpa de su inútil cobardía, y del estúpido orgullo de ambas. Habían discutido, había sido fuerte y había sido su culpa, pero no tenía ganas de recordarlo y no sería ella quien pidiera perdón. Tenía ese extraño "don" de echar a perder las cosas con Vega, un error Tras otro, lastimándola una y otra vez no le sorprendía que algún día se cansara, no había hecho nada por ella excepción de lastimarla, portándose como una estúpida cría, haciéndole bromas crueles, diciéndole que se veía tonta con lo que se pusiera, llamando estúpidos a los detalles que tenia la morena con ella, zafándose de responderle los "te quiero" siquiera era capaz de encararlos.

**-eres patética Jadelyn West-** se dijo así misma **–de que tienes miedo?**

Lo sabía, tenía miedo de enamorarse de VICTORIA VEGA, no…. Ya se había enamorado, y en verdad eso era lo que le aterraba, le aterraba sentirse feliz solo con estar a su lado, sentirse segura con ella, le daba un miedo inexplicable cada que ella la besaba y se sentía desfallecer, cada vez que la abrazaba, o que le brindaba una simple caricia, porque nunca había sentido algo así, incluso con Beck, y le daba miedo darse cuenta de que no sabía nada sobre el amor. Porque tenía que aceparlo de una vez, la amaba, pero ella era Jade West y no sería la primera en admitirlo.

**_B:_**

**_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_**

La castaña que desde que empezara la canción no había despegado los ojos de su compañero, rompió el contacto visual para dirigirse al público, buscando una mirada azul que tanto conocía no fue difícil, estaba en la segunda fila. Podía verse reflejado el dolor en el rostro moreno, poniendo como testigo una lágrima rebelde.

**_TORI:_**

**_And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one the I love  
And I'm saying goodbye_**

Casi pudo escuchar su Corazón romperse y en su cabeza rebotan las palabras "estoy diciendo adiós"… la estaba dejando, Tori Vega, la chica que siempre había estado ahí para ella, incluso cuando no lo había pedido, le estaba diciendo adiós, la había perdido.

_**B:**_

**_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Oh-oh-oh-oh Say something, I'm giving up on you_**

Se escucharon las últimas notas del piano, la morena había regresado su mirada a Andre y se habia sentado junto a el en el banco frente al piano, faltaba solo una estrofa.

**B:**

**_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something._**

La música seso y el público estallo en aplausos, algunos incluso estaban llorando, los chicos se dieron la mano y saludaron al público antes de retirarse tras bastidores, Tori dio una última mirada al buscando a Jade, pero no la encontró.

Entro en su camerino y se aparrago en la pared, se sentía cansada y con unas enormes ganas de llorar, cuando abrió los ojos dio un leve grito al ver a alguien sentada de espaldas al espejo mirándola.

**-Jade…. Que haces aquí?-** pregunto cautelosa

**-vine a decirte algo**- respondió esta con simpleza

-**olvídalo, ya estoy cansada de esto, cansada de sufrir, de llorar por ti y que tu no lo valores!-** dijo levantando cada vez más la voz**- así que guárdatelo Jade, lo que sea que tengas que decir, no quiero escucharlo, no voy a caer otra vez por ti! Es todo! Se acabo, lo que sea que éramos, porque claro, tú nunca le quisiste poner nombre a la "relación"-** dijo levantando los dedos en comillas y con claro tono de sarcasmo, la gótica por su parte empezaba a molestarse cada vez mas- **se acabo, me rindo así que por favor ve…**

**-TE AMO!- **interrumpió a la castaña **  
-Te…. Qué?-** pregunto creyendo haber escuchado mal

-**no lo voy a repetir Vega- **Dijo desviando la mirada, pues se había sonrojado

-**repítelo… por favor repítelo-** susurro la chica mientras se iba acercando a su compañera hasta quedar justo frente a ella –**repítelo**

**-te amo Tori- **dijo mirándola a los ojos- **y no lo volveré a repetir…. Al menos hoy**

Cuando tuvo tiempo de reaccionar la castaña ya tenía sus labios sobre los suyos, se notaba cierta desesperación en el beso, claro, hace dos semanas que no la besaba, la abrazo por la cintura y la atrajo más a su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo sintió como Tori se colgaba de su cuello, cuando se separaron por falta de aire tenía una sonrisa en los labios y ese brillo que le encantaba en sus ojos marrones, pego su frente a la de su chica.

**-Yo también te amo Jade- **dijo en un suspiro antes de volver a besarle.

* * *

**Si has llegado hasta aquí te agradecería un review :3 **


End file.
